Vampire Diaries IM
by Slashers R Us
Summary: Meh, my sister and I were bored, so we were screwing around and then this popped into our empty little brains! Hope you enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Just a little thing my sister and I played with in honor of the new T.V. show/very popular books! Hope it makes you laugh like it did to us! :D BTw, my sister is practicing her french, so that's why some of it is in said language, but we put subtitles in parenthesis, so no worries!  


* * *

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED ON

Cocochipmuffin HAS SIGNED ON

I-slash-u HAS SIGNED ON

Vamp_King: Salut June, Slasher (Hello June, Slasher)

Cocochipmuffin: Salut Damon! (Hello Damon!)

I-slash-u:…yo

Vamp_King: Ca va? (How are you?)

Cocochipmuffin: Très bien merci! Et toi? (Very well thanks! And you?)

I-slash-u: …..meh, comme ci comme ca.... (...meh, not bad not good...)

Vamp_King: eh, pas mal, merci (eh, not bad, thanks)

I-slash-u: quelle jour c'est aujourd'hui? (what day is it today?)

Vamp_King: samedi, douze septembre (saturday, the twelfth of september)

I-slash-u: merci (thanks)

Vamp_King: Je t'en prie (you're welcome)

Cocochipmuffin: I'm changing my username

Vamp_King: ok

I-slash-u: whatever

Cocochipmuffin HAS SIGNED OFF

Candymonster HAS SIGNED ON

Candymonster: : )

Vamp_King: -_-()

I-slash-u: 0Wo lol!!!! XD

Candymonster: Quelle?!?! (what?!?!)

Vamp_King: Candymonster June?

I-slash-u: ROFL!!!!!! XD

Candymonster: et? (and?)

S.S. HAS SIGNED ON

Vamp_King: Bonjour, brother

S.S.: Silence, brother

Vamp_King: Non!! D (No!! D)

I-slash-u: I bet my money on Damon

Candymonster: -__-

S.S.: Damon! Vous- (Damon! You-)

Golden-Girl HAS SIGNED ON

I-slash-u: ….damn….there goes the fight….

Golden-Girl: : )

Vamp_King: Salut Elena (Hello Elena)

Candymonster: Salut Elena!! Je m'appelle June! (Hello Elena!! My name is June!)

Golden-Girl: ??????

S.S.: Elena forgot her French

Vamp_King: -__- :sighs:

Golden-Girl: What?!

I-slash-u: lol!

Candymonster: I like candy! :3

Golden-Girl: OMG me too!!!

Vamp_King: 0.0 don't let june have sugar….

S.S.: is it bad?

Vamp_King: Obviously

I-slash-u: I'll feed her sugar later D

Vamp_King: bitch! No!

S.S.: Damon!

Vamp_King: What?!

Druidsrok HAS SIGNED ON

Druidsrok: hi peoples!!

Vamp_King: ……

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED OFF

S.S.: Damon get back here I'm not finished with you!

S.S. HAS SIGNED OFF

Golden-Girl: gotta go bye bye!

Golden-Girl HAS SIGNED OFF

Druidsrok:…..

I-slash-u: HAHAHAHAHA XD

Druidsrok HAS SIGNED OFF

Candymonster: Way to go slasha, now I gotta talk to YOU

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED ON

Vamp_King: hello D

Candymonster: …: 3

Vamp_King HAS ENTERED PRIVATE CHAT

Candymonster HAS ENTERED PRIVATE CHAT

I-slash-u: Whoooo~!! Bow chicka wown wow chicka wown wow!!! XD

Matt1234 HAS SIGNED ON

I-slash-u: hey matt

Matt1234: hey slash…who's in the private chat?

I-slash-u: I dunno check

Matt1234 HAS ENTERED PRIVATE CHAT

I-slash-u: god damn I'm so evil D

I-slash-u:…..wait for it…..

Matt1234 HAS EXITED PRIVATE CHAT

Vamp_King HAS EXITED PRIVATE CHAT

Candymonster HAS EXITED PRIVATE CHAT

Matt1234: oh god the things I heard….

Vamp_King: Curiosity killed the mutt…brb

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED OFF

Candymonster:….you have something to do with this don't you….

I-slash-u:….maaaaaaybe…..

Candymonster:…

Candymonster HAS SIGNED OFF

Matt1234 HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED

I-slash-u: oh god XD

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED ON

Vamp_King: ah that's better hello I'm back

I-slash-u: hello but she's not here anymore she left

Vamp_King: okay then thank you very much

I-slash-u: no probs

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED OFF

I-slash-u: -sigh-

Kat_herine HAS SIGNED ON

Kat_herine: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

I-slash-u: Well, someone's a few fries short of a happy meal

Kat_herine:…..

Kat_herine HAS SIGNED OFF

I-slash-u: …bitch…

I-slash-u HAS SIGNED OFF

* * *

So did you enjoy? Leave us a message on what you thought and we may do another one!! Til then, CARPE DIEM!!!!!!! –flies off- XD


	2. Chapter 2

Lol we're back and better than ever! This goes to our ONE reviewer, who was even anonymous, mind you, Raven Celestia!! This one's for you hun!! XD XD

* * *

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED ON

Blub_blub HAS SIGNED ON

I-slash-u HAS SIGNED ON

Vamp_King: June?

I-slash-u: lol!

Blub_blub: no I'm the boogieman -__-

Vamp_King:…?

Blub_blub: never mind…..

I-slash-u: …-inhales June-

Blub_blub: get off me!

Vamp_King: ????

Blub_blub: I'm using a new perfume

I-slash-u: I'm getting high off of June!!!! :D

Blub_blub: anyway….

I-slash-u: she smells yummy!!!!

Vamp_King: ….lemme smell….

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED OFF

Stefan_the_savior HAS SIGNED ON

Stefan_the_savior: Damon!!

I-slash-u: he went bye bye

Stefan_the_savior: he went to where Slasher?

I-slash-u: he's getting high XD

Stefan_the_savior: …o.0

I-slash-u: he went to go smell June!

Stefan_the_savior: I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're taking about

Blub_blub: Damon- I'm smelling June, now I would appreciate it if you got back to prodding your Porsche whilst I drive my kick ass Ferrari XD

Stefan_the_savior: …..so…you're smelling her?

Blub_blub: he's gone now….

Stefan_the_savior: ….

Golden-Girl HAS SIGNED ON

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED ON

Stefan_the_savior: little lovely love, did you know Damon was sniffing June?

I-slash-u: tattle tale! Tattle tale!!

Stefan_the_savior: no!

Golden-Girl: …

Golden-Girl HAS SIGNED OFF

Stefan_the_savior: little lovely love!

Stefan_the_savior HAS SIGNED OFF

Blub_blub: …

Vamp_King: well, you've been quiet

Blub_blub: ow0

Vamp_King: D

I-slash-u: Bown chick wown wow, chicka wown wow!!

Blub_blub: o.0

Vamp_King: -chuckles pervertedly-

I-slash-u: you sneakeh little fox you XD

Blub_blub: …..

Blub_blub HAS SIGNED OFF

Vamp_King: -looks over to slasher- watch this

I-slash-u: ok D

Blub_blub HAS SIGNED ON

Blub_blub: dammit damon!!!

Vamp_King: ye~s?

Blub_blub: the images!!!!!

Vamp_King: whatever are you talking about?

I-slash-u: you know it was relevant to your interests D

Blub_blub: ….call me?

Blub_blub HAS SIGNED OFF

Vamp_King: well, I had better go, good night to you slasher

I-slash-u: bye bye!

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED OFF

Kla-ows HAS SIGNED ON

Kla-ows: THE WORLD IS MINE! BWUAHAHAHAHA!!!

I-slash-u: uh, excuse me

Kla-ows: ….

I-slash-u: exactly how're you going to do that?

Kla-ows: an army of blood thirsty vampires of course!

I-slash-u: lol! You suck!

Kla-ows: ….what….

I-slash-u: I'm going to rule the world by weapons, power, and world domination!!!!! With cookies!!! :D

Kla-ows: …

Kla-ows HAS SIGNED OFF

I-slash-u: …bitch…

I-slash-u HAS SIGNED OFF

* * *

Lol well here's the next chapter, and we might do some more, so just keep your eyes peeled! REVIEWSPLZTHXBAI!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello there everyone!! Lately we've been seeing some messages that say they are unable to identify the different personalities by the usernames. At first, we were offended, shocked, and hurt because we put quite a lot of effort into thinking of those. But now, we realize that what was easy for us to understand might have been harder for others to. So now, before each chapter, we are going to list the characters and their usernames! HAPPY READING! :D

Vamp_King- Damon

Candymonster- June (my sister's character)

I-slash-u- Slasher (my character)

Dax-eous- Dax (my brother's character)

Druidsrok- Bonnie

Shin-itchy- Shinichi

* * *

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED ON

Candymonster HAS SIGNED ON

I-slash-u HAS SIGNED ON

Dax-eous HAS SIGNED ON

Vamp_King: ….being a little indecisive are we?

Candymonster: …

I-slash-u: are you kidding? She couldn't even get her emotions straight if she tried!

Candymonster: hey!

Dax-eous: lol!

Vamp_King: I'm sorry I don't believe we have ever met…..

Candymonster: that's our brother Dax

Vamp_King: nice to meet you

Dax-eous: you too :D

Vamp_King: lol I remember when June tried to plant flowers in the forest…..fail…..

I-slash-u: are you kidding me? She sprayed air freshener on my because I had morning breath!! DX

Dax-eous: but that's okay, I gave her a sour candy, telling her it was a mint. Her face puckered so bad I though she was going to swallow herself! XD

Vamp_King: ….hold please….

I-slash-u: AH GOD MY EARS!!!! WTF IS THAT?!

Candymonster: ….it's the sound of Damon laughing hysterically….at me…..):

I-slash-u: lol it sounds like he's dying XD

Vamp_King: I'm back

Candymonster: that's ok w I got 'em back by putting shaving cream on their pieces of pie instead of whipped cream :D

Dax-eous: ….

Dax-eous HAS SIGNED OFF

I-slash-u: oh you have got to be shitting me….

Candymonster: nope

I-slash-u: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Candymonster: :D

Vamp_King: ….:3

Candymonster: images!!!

I-slash-u: what KINDS of images

Vamp_King: ……:D

Candymonster: ….images~ -shudders-

Vamp_King: -smirks promiscuously-

Druidsrok HAS SIGNED ON

Druidsrok: :D

Vamp_King: ….damn….

Vamp_King HAS SIGNED OFF

Druidsrok: what?!

Candymonster: lol!

Druidsrok: …I've seen your future

Candymonster: really?! No secrets please :D

Druidsrok: …let's just say you need to lay off the Mike & Ikes…..

Candymonster: 0.0

Candymonster HAS SIGNED OFF

Druidsrok: lol!

Druidsrok HAS SIGNED OFF

I-slash-u:…..

I-slash-u: isn't this, like, the third time I've been left alone like this?

I-slash-u: am I missing a pattern here?

I-slash-u: is the universe trying to tell me something?

Shin-itchy HAS SIGNED ON

Shin-itchy: ha! Stupid humans don't know kitsune's can hack :D

I-slash-u: does every evil plotting character forget I'm still here?!

Shin-itchy: …..

Shin-itchy HAS SIGNED OFF

I-slash-u: you know what?! Whatever you little bastard!

I-slash-u: I'll get you later…..

I-slash-u HAS SIGNED OFF


End file.
